


Sunshine

by Amuse_me



Category: Where your eyes linger (Korean Drama; 2020)
Genre: Adorable, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuse_me/pseuds/Amuse_me
Summary: "Besides," Taejoo smiled, eyes lined with purple bags, "London doesn't have you, darling,"
Relationships: Han Tae Joo/Kang Gook
Comments: 30
Kudos: 369





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first fic of the fandom? whoa. So I was telling Hissoriki and Rahul on Tumblr about wanting to write something so i did! Enjoy!

"You know me so well, old boy," TaeJoo's eyes crinkled up at the corners, smile blinding.

Gook would call him the sun in all its radiance, warm and bright.

He lay on the leather couch like a rag doll. TaeJoo looked deceptively small in the oversized T-shirt that Gook was sure was the same one that had mysteriously disappeared from his own wardrobe a month ago.

"You always get headaches after pulling all nighters," Gook smiled as he shifted the small compress on TaeJoo's forehead, "maybe fail an exam or two instead of always pushing yourself,"

"And get sent to London? _Gook-ah_!"

"Wouldn't it be better?"

TaeJoo shot him a withering stare, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"No, London is _cold_ and it _rains_ and I'll have no freedom there!"

 _If you say so_ , Gook thought, tilting his head to one side.

London to him was an alien concept, having never been outside Korea his entire life. It sounded awful from TaeJoo's description but the Internet showed him photos of giant clock towers and palaces and strange houses. It looked nice.

"Besides," Taejoo smiled, eyes lined with purple bags, "London doesn't have _you_ , darling,"

Gook rolled his eyes and carefully planted TaeJoo's head in his lap, carefully combing his fingers through the other's hair.

"You should be more careful, I don't want to take you to the hospital," he chided.

"Mmh, but you're my bodyguard, you'll guard my body against that happening,"

"I'll send you to London myself if you do this again,"

"You won't,"

"I won't?"

"You'll miss me too much!" TaeJoo grinned, eyes closed.

Gook was dying, he was sure of it, he would die from TaeJoo doing this to him. He was sure of it. He felt his lips stretch reluctantly.

He took a risk. A big one and he could feel his own heartbeat pound in his ears as he leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to TaeJoo's forehead.

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

_Shit._

"TaeJoo I-"

"My hair's all greasy and sweaty! I'm looking all disgusting and miserable and you're going to do it _now_?"

"I'm sorry I should've-"

"I just wanted it to be perfect," TaeJoo sighs, looking annoyed, "I had a plan where I'll win you over and get you to like me back-"

"No need," Gook says, too fond to care about the way his voice cracked, "I like you,"

" _You do?_ "

TaeJoo looks at him, eyes comically wide as if he cannot believe his ears. Gook feels his ears turn red.

"I do," he admits, resolutely looking away from the couch and out of the window and-

A feather light touch of lips against his cheek makes him startle.

TaeJoo is so close to his face and smiling so big. There's static between Gook's ears and its almost loud enough to drown out what TaeJoo says next.

"I really like you,"

And then he's closer, so close Gook goes cross eyed looking at him.

Their lips touch for what must be a fraction of a second before TaeJoo winces.

"Ow!"

"Lie back," Gook orders, pushing TaeJoo back on his lap.

"But I want kisses," TaeJoo whines as Gook carefully massages his head.

"Get a full night's sleep,"

"But-"

"I'll kiss you in the morning, now go to sleep,"

"Fine," TaeJoo yawned, eyes fluttering shut against the touch of Gook's palm.

Gook smiled as he pulled a thin blanket over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warm up thing. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
